The Werewolf Mew
by spkdog
Summary: Some other alien has stolen the chimera anima jellyfish creatures and plans to use them for evil against the earth. But the girls aren't getting their powers back this time. It's up to a new mew of mysterious DNA to save us all.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, again, everybody! It's me, spkdog! I hope you enjoy this story! Here's the first chapter:

…...

"Ryou," Pie called, "I have news of the up-most importance."

"I'm listening," Ryou answered.

"Some freak stole all our chimera jellies," Kish said nonchalantly.

"We think he may want to use them for evil purposes, so be on the look out," said Pie.

"Thanks for the tip," Ryou said. He then logged off the video chat. Now that he thought about it, Ryou had noticed some suspicious activity on the scanner, it was very similar to when the chimera animas had first been discovered many years ago.

"Everyone, emergency meeting in the basement!" he called upstairs. Keiichiro, Ichigo, Masaya, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, Tasuku, and Ringo soon arrived to the basement.

"We have a situation. The chimera animas are back, but under new management," Ryou explained. "You are going to have to fight them again."

"Chimera animas?" Berry asked, confused.

"We fought them off before you joined us," Mint told Berry.

"Uh, but, Ryou, aren't our powers supposed to come back when they are needed?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, I haven't felt anything out of the ordinary," said Ichigo.

"Me neither, Na-No-Da!" Pudding said in her usual obnoxious tone.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ringo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zakuro said flatly.

"Not really," Tasuku said.

"Find someone new," said Zakuro.

"Zakuro is right," Masaya said, "you've done this before, and even gotten better at it."

"I've collected some interesting animal DNA," said Keiichiro. "I'm not sure what animal it is yet, but I am sure that it will make an extremely strong mew."

"A new mew it is then. We'll have to get right on that, Keiichiro," Ryou said. "Everyone else, back to whatever you were doing before, because I know you weren't working."

"We were so working!" Ichigo said angrily.

"At least me, Tasuku, and Ichigo were working, I can't speak for the rest of them." Berry smiled.

…...

Well, there's my short little intro chapter. Did you like it? Please review nicely!


	2. Chapter 2

If you're reading this, then congratulations! You made it to chapter 2! You're not going to win anything, but at least you can read the next chapter! Here it is:

…...

Aishingu lay on the bed in the plain hospital room, hooked up to various machines. She knew that it would not be long before the cancer took her. It seemed that all hope of healing was lost. At least she hadn't been one to lose her hair. It was long and light brown.

"Aishingu, your presence is requested in the examination room," said a nurse.

"Why?" Aishingu asked sadly. "There's nothing the doctors can do to help me. I can feel it."

"Just come on, gloomy," the nurse said, "you don't have much of a choice, anyway, since I'm wheeling you out." The nurse carefully lifted Aishingu off the bed and placed her in a wheel chair. She then set up Aishingu to the portable machines that would allow her to be moved around.

Aishingu was rolled into the examination room where she went through the usual lung checks. In the hallway, a doctor and a young man were talking. "So, what's wrong with her?" the man asked.

"I can't give that information," said the doctor.

"Sir, this girl may be very important to the future of earth," the man insisted.

"If I tell you anything about her, I'll get fired." the doctor explained.

"I am very rich, and can assure the safety of your job," the man said.

"You sure?" the doctor asked.

"Absolutely," said the man.

"Aishingu has lung cancer," the doctor said, "a very severe case. She wont last much longer."

"Thank you very much," said the man.

Soon, Aishingu was rolled back into her room. She was placed back onto the bed and hooked back up to her machines.

That night, she was thrown into a horrible coughing spell. She was brought into a special room. She could feel it- she was about to die. But then, it suddenly stopped. She could breath normally. The doctors took many tests, and they all showed Aishingu's lungs as being stronger than ever!

She was discharged a week later. She'd never been so happy to go to school. "Oh my gosh, your back!" her best friend Fumi exclaimed, embracing Aishingu. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Is Andy still single?" Aishingu asked as if the world would come to an end if Fumi didn't answer.

"Yes, Aishingu, Andy is definitely still single. A couple of girls asked him out, but he didn't seem interested," Fumi reassured.

"YES!" Aishingu exclaimed. Andy was an American guy who'd moved here shortly before Aishingu was sent to live at the hospital full time. He was tall, tan, and hot with curly black hair.

"That doesn't mean you have a chance," Fumi said.

"It most certainly does!" Aishingu said happily. "See you later!"

"See ya!"

Aishingu had been cleared for physical activity, so she was free to participate in PE. During phys ed, though, Aishingu showed an extreme amount of athletic ability, which was highly unlikely for someone just out of the hospital of her condition.

Throughout the day she also experienced many canine-like qualities. Perking up whenever there was a noise, yelling at said noise, and chasing pencils that people threw across the room whenever the teacher stepped out. It was way weird.

…...

I am gonna have to cut this chapter short, but I will update very soon! Please review nicely!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, chapter 3 already. So far no reviews, but that's okay. If you reading this, then obviously your reading the story and not hating it! Enjoy the third chapter!

…...

"Hey, Aishingu! Glad to see you out of the hospital!" Andy said to Aishingu.

"Yeah, it's great to be out," Aishingu replied, blushing lightly.

"I missed you," Andy said.

"I missed you, too," Aishingu said back to him.

"No, I mean I really missed you, Aishingu. I like you, and I was so worried you might not come back out of the hospital alive." Realizing that he had said what he hadn't meant to say out loud, Andy blushed.

"I like you, too, Andy," Aishingu said.

"So, will you go out with me sometime?" Andy asked.

"Definitely."

After they had finished their conversation, Aishingu went on her way. She was very happy. Suddenly the earth began to shake. A huge monster appeared out of nowhere.

Aishingu felt something strange inside of her. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a dark blue tank-top dress, dark blue boots, dark blue gloves, and dark blue mew accessories. She also noticed that she had a silver wolf tail and silver wolf ears; and that her hair was dark blue (not the kind of dull dark blue that mint has, but a bright vibrant dark blue).

The words came to her, "Icing Fight Wand!" A dark blue rod with a light blue heart on top and a light blue orb on bottom with an orange flower bud on the tip of the heart.

More words came to her, "Ribbon Icing Blast!" The heart began to glow, and the bud unfolded. A large blast of light blue energy blasted from the flower, and the monster was destroyed, leaving behind a little jellyfish-type thingy.

"WHAT ON EARTH?"

"I am Ryou Shirogane, head of the mew project," said a man with blond hair and blue eyes. "You are my latest mew. That means that you've been infused with the DNA of a rare, endangered animal. At the moment we are not sure which one-"

"SO, I'M A HALF-ANIMAL FREAK?" Aishingu yelled.

"Well, yes, but let me finish, it gets worse," Ryou said.

"IT GETS WORSE?" Aishingu couldn't take it. "WHAT IS WRONG YOU!"

"What's wrong with me is that I care about my planet! Those things are called Chimera Animas, and if we don't stop them, they will destroy the world!" Ryou explained. "I need your help."

There was a silence. "Will Andy be safe?" Aishingu asked.

"Andy?" Ryou asked.

"The guy I like," Aishingu explained.

"Oh, of course..." Ryou said irritatedly. "The powerful mews always like guys! Berry, Ichigo, even the Tokyo Black Cat Girl legend that the mew project was based on!"

"Will he be safe?" Aishingu asked again, but more sternly this time.

Ryou sighed. "Yes, your precious boy-toy will be safe. Now, will come with me?"

"Where?" Aishingu asked.

"You'll see," Ryou said. "Just come on."

Aishingu got into Ryou's limo and was taken to Cafe Mew Mew. When she walked inside, she was swarmed by all the workers. She was taken into a changing room and given a uniform. It looked just like the others, except hers was white and light blue with orange accents.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Aishingu asked.

"All mews are required to work here," Ichigo said. "It's kinda our thing."

"Oh."

…...

And there you have it. First of all, it's been a while since Tokyo Mew Mew itself started, so I figure Ryou must be a man by now. Second of all, I am making Tokyo Black Cat Girl a legend for this story. Tokyo Black Cat Girl is only in the manga, so if you haven't read the manga, you don't know what I'm talking about. Thirdly, in case you were wondering, "aishingu" is Japanese for "icing", as I am sticking with the "food-for-names" theme. It may be a while before chapter 4 is up. Thank you for reading, please review nicely!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! It's been a while since my last update. Here's chapter 4:

…...

There was an assembly at Aishingu's school. She and Andy sat next to each other. They listened to various people say various things. Then, just as the assembly was coming to a close, a large reptile Chimera Anima burst through the wall. It roared ferociously.

Someone was standing on it's head. It was a male. He had puffy pale grey hair and wore a long navy blue coat. "I'm looking for the new mew who wishes to stop me," he said.

The students were afraid. Some ran away, and some inched closer to see what the Chimera Anima would do. Aishingu remembered what Ryou had said at the cafe, "The other mews aren't getting their powers back, so we need you to stop these things."

She knew what had to be done, but she didn't like it. Andy was among the ones who wanted to get closer to the Chimera Anima, so Aishingu played along for a few moments and then disappeared into the crowd seemingly unnoticed. She crept into a vacant hallway where no one could see her. She peeked back at the scene.

A reporter had shown up. The reporter stopped to talk Andy about the situation. "I can't talk now!" Andy exclaimed. "I have to find her! She's disappeared in the crowd somewhere, and I couldn't stand it if she got hurt!"

Aishingu didn't like doing this to Andy, but Ryou had said that she couldn't tell anyone, not Andy, not Fumi, not even her own parents.

Aishingu transformed into her mew form and confronted the dude on the Chimera Anima's head. "I'm the one seek! I'm Mew Aishingu, and I will be your downfall!" she said confidently, although she wasn't very confident about this.

Everyone turned their heads to look at her. "Icing Fight Wand!" Her weapon appeared, and she attacked. The Chimera Anima turned back into a jellyfish thing. Aila, a small light blue fuzzy robot that Ryou had given her, ate the jellyfish thing.

"Well played, but that is no where near my full strength. I am Malvagio Nemico," he said. Then he evaporated away.

The reporter came up to Aishingu. "Well, well!" she said. "Looks like Tokyo Mew Mew has a new member! What did you say your name was?"

"Mew Aishingu."

"And what animal are you?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," Aishingu replied. "I think I'm some sort of wolf."

"Who is this little assistant of yours?"

"This is Aila. She's a robot."

"Well, thank you for your time, Mew Aishingu," the reporter said.

"Not a problem!" The reporter walked away.

"So, this might sound stupid, but, what is Tokyo Mew Mew?" Andy asked, walking up to Aishingu.

"Tokyo Mew Mew is a teen fighting force comprised of half-animal half-girl super heroes," replied Aishingu.

"And, you're one of them?" Andy asked.

"Yep," Aishingu answered

"I know it's you, Aishingu," said Andy. "Putting 'mew' in front of your name may fool the rest of Japan, but not me."

"I wanted to tell you right away," said Aishingu. "This is so new, I don't even know what half of my DNA is!"

"It's ok," Andy said. "You've got me for support!"

"Really?" Aishingu asked.

"Really," Andy said.

…...

Well, there you are. I promise I wont take so long to update this time. Please Review Nicely!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for sticking with me! We've come to the end! Here's the last chapter:

…...

"I'm coming close to identifying Aishingu's animal DNA," Keiichiro told Ryou.

"Good," Ryou replied.

Something flashed on the radar. Hundreds of chimera animas had appeared in the same spot.

"Do you think Aishingu can handle that many at one time?" Keiichiro asked.

Ryou looked over at Keiichiro's computer screen. "She'll be fine," he said. "It's a full moon."

_...Meanwhile..._

Aishingu and Andy were talking a walk that night. "It's beautiful out here," Aishingu said.

"Yeah," Andy agreed, "but you're much more beautiful."

"Do you know how many television shows have used that line?" Aishingu asked.

Andy blushed. "Uh...well..." he stammered.

Aishingu giggled. "Even if it is unoriginal, I think it's sweet."

Andy recovered his cool after she said that.

Suddenly, the earth shook. Chimera animas appeared at all angles surrounding them. Aishingu transformed.

"Well, we meet again," said Malvagio Nemico. "Only this time, you stand no chance. The chimera anima jellyfish have evolved since the original mews fought them. They are thrice as powerful on a full moon."

As he was saying that, clouds flew across the sky, exposing the full moon.

Aishingu started to change. Her body was covered in thick silver fur, and she had the head of a wolf. She was no longer wearing boots or gloves, because the wolf claws were in the way. The general mew accessories, the leg band, the upper arm bands, and the choker, weren't there either. All that was left was the dress, which was noticeably shorter and slightly torn. The silver wolf tail was still there.

She threw her head back and howled.

"What is she doing?" Malvagio Nemico asked.

"Signaling," Andy guessed.

"Signaling who?" Malvagio Nemico asked.

"The rest of the pack."

Just then, the rest of the mews flew in, fully transformed. Aishingu stopped howling.

"How is this possible?" Malvagio Nemico asked.

"We heard her howling, and our powers came back!" said Ichigo.

"And now we're going to take you down, Na-No-Da!" Pudding exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" said Malvagio Nemico. "Attack!" he told his chimera animas.

The chimera animas advanced closer, but the mews were ready. They combined their powers and attacked together. The chimera animas barely stood a chance. Masha and Aila scurried to collect all the jellyfish.

"You're animal DNA is werewolf," Berry told Aishingu.

"Keiichiro said that the only time you should look like a wolf is durring a full moon if you are transformed as a mew," Ringo said.

Aishingu was happy to here that. She de-transformed and embraced Andy. Right then and there, in front of everyone, they shared their first kiss.

_...Later..._

"The mews are famous all over the galaxy," said Malvagio Nemico. "Defeating you would be one the greatest feats anyone could ever accomplish. I tried, and I lost."

"We need to know that you won't show your face here again, and that you will return the parasitic aliens to Kish and the others," Ryou said.

"I lost fair and square," Malvagio Nemico said. "I promise that you won't see me ever again, but I can't promise that anyone else won't accept the challenge of defeating you and conquering earth."

"We're ready for anything!" the mews declared.

…...

Well, that's the end of the story. I set it up for a sequel, but I don't know if I'll do one or not. Let me know what you think! Please Review Nicely!


End file.
